Our Life
by degrassian1
Summary: Clare and Eli are married with two kids. Follow them through their very unique life.


**I am still quit new at this so bare with me. **

**I just wanted to write something cute and fun. **

**-Dont own degrassi-**

**~D1~**

* * *

**Clare**

"Come one Eli. We are going to be late."

That boy is always late. You would think that I, being the girl, would be the one that takes forever to get ready. Nope Eli is. Mom and Glen are going to kill me if we don't get to their house soon. Its thanksgiving and it's a very important holiday to them. Also, they can't wait to see their grandchildren. It's sad that even my two kids can get ready faster than Eli.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go."

"Daddy?" Our four year-old daughter, Elizabeth, says.

"Yes baby."

"Where are your shoes?"

Now Eli was almost about to walk out the door. I did not even notice he was not wearing his shoes.

"Yeah honey, where are your shoes?"

"Crap, I think they are in the closet."

"You know what, I will get them. Just take Elizabeth and Marcus outside to the car and start it."

He led the kids out the door. Marcus is our 10 year-old son. Maybe I should get him to teach his father how to get ready faster. Because Marcus only takes like 15 minutes for special occasions. Anyway I found Eli's shoes. They were not in the closet. They were right on our bed. What am I going to do with that boy?

"Here are your shoes. Elizabeth and Marcus, are you buckled?"

"Yes mommy."

"You got it mom."

"Eli drive."

"Wait, I'm still putting on my shoe."

"Well hurry up."

"Okay, let's go."

*30 minutes later*

"Finally, why did it take you so long? Everyone else is already here!" My mother said.

"Sorry mom. You know how long it takes Eli. Sometimes I think he is more of a girl than me."

"Hey I heard that!" Eli yelled from across the room while talking to Glen.

"Mom is just being completely honest," Marcus added from beside me.

"Oh I know honey. Anyway, how are my little grandchildren doing?"

"Grammy, I made mommy and daddy a flower pot in school. Mommy loved it so much she took it to work!"

"Really? You are going to have to make me one. What about you Marc?"

"Nothing much gram, but dad did by an xbox. He is teaching me the correct way to play Call Of Duty."

"Oh my, guess you have another gamer on your hands don't you."

"Sadly, I am going to make sure Liz does not go near them while playing, because I know she will want to play with them."

I put Liz down and told her and Marc to go play with their cousins. Eli came walking over with Jake and Katie. I gave both of them a hug. Eli put his arm around me and we all started making small talk. Before I knew it dinner was done and everyone was sitting around the table.

Glen was on one end of the table and mom was on the other. Near Glen were Jake and Katie. Near mom were very good family friends. Eli and I were seated next to Katie and Jake. Liz and Marcus were across from us by their cousins.

Mom brought out the food. There was the turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, and much more.

"Okay. So last year my dear son, Jake, carved the turkey. This year it's my son in law, Eli," Glean announced.

"Be careful," I said as Eli was standing up.

"Psh, don't worry. I got this."

He walked over and took the knife that Glen was handing him. Eli started to cut the turkey.

"Um, the knifes stuck," Eli said after about 10 minutes of us waiting.

"What? Let me see," said Glen

"Damn, its really in there. Eli, what did you do?"

"Um, I was just cutting it. The next thing I knew was that I couldn't move it anymore."

"Hold on I think I got it."

Next thing you know the knife is stuck in the ceiling.

"Nice. Mom, we pick'em good don't we."

"Yes we do sweetie."

Soon enough the turkey was cut. Everyone ate up and had small conversations. When the night was over Eli carried a sleeping Liz out to the car and we drove home. When we got home Eli put Liz to bed and Marc also went to bed.

Me and Eli made our way to our room. When we got there Eli went to the bathroom and I changed and got in bed. When Eli came out of the bathroom he also got changed.

"I made a fool out of myself today."

"Yeah, but that is why I love you."

We smiled at each other and shared a quick good night kiss. Eli wrapped his arms around me and I fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
